Sonic to Sonia
by AGP1990
Summary: When Sonic the Hedgehog meets Amy's makeover machine, it changes his life – and Tails' – forever.


Sonic to Sonia

Sonic was looking for Amy at her house with a bouquet of roses and a bottle of soda. She wasn't in, but the door was open. "Strange," he thought. "Amy would never leave her house empty and unlocked." He went in anyway.

"I wonder where Amy is," Sonic thought. "She must be out, but why?" He was in for a big surprise when he saw a large machine in Amy's bedroom. It was her own personal beauty salon, the Salon 4000.

Sonic went up to the Salon 4000 and looked at it curiously. Suddenly it shouted, "Voice activation required. Please state password." "I love you, Sonic, my one and only?" the blue hedgehog asked in a rather feminine voice not unlike Amy's own. "Password accepted," the Salon 4000 said. "Welcome back, Miss Rose. You need your daily makeover."

"You don't understand," Sonic said, still pulling off a good female voice. "I'm not Amy Rose at all. I'm her friend Rose Garden, and that's no joke." "I beg your pardon," the machine said, "but you never promised me a Rose Garden." "Very funny, Lynn Anderson," Sonic chortled, his female voice still quite firm.

"Very well, Miss Rose," said the Salon 4000. "It's makeover time." And in order two electronic hands wet his quills, shampooed them, and set them in pink magnetic rollers. Then on went a pink silk robe, Amy's personal favorite, followed by a pair of false eyelashes, then lipstick, blush, eyeshadow, and mascara, all applied simultaneously.

Then the machine removed his gloves and gave him a manicure, painting his nails a glossy pink hue much like Amy's. This was repeated when his shoes came off and he got a pedicure, his toes colored the same hue.

"Please!" whined Sonic, now in as feminine a voice as he could get. "For the last time you have the wrong person!" "Just one more thing, Miss Rose, and I'll be done," said the Salon 4000, setting him under a salon dryer and removing the robe. On went a pair of silicone breasts, size C, and the Salon 4000 pushed them firmly into place. Then it grabbed an aerosol can and painted them the same blue as his quills. When his quills finished drying they were styled into two fluffy little pigtails. Sonic almost felt his jaw drop. He now looked so feminine that he hardly recognized himself, even though he knew that the blue quills and green eyes were his own. The Salon 4000 offered Sonic a selection of lingerie, from which he selected a pink bra and matching panties, and a greater selection of clothing, all consisting of dresses or skirts except a purple t-shirt and a pair of jeans, which, Sonic thought as he chose them, were "quite feminine anyway." "Your makeover is complete, Miss Rose," said the Salon 4000, shutting down. Sonic hid in the closet, hoping that Amy wouldn't see him.

Suddenly Amy came back home. She took the key to her front door out of her pocket, put it in the door, and turned the handle, surprised not to hear the click when it unlocked. "I guess I forgot to unlock it," she said. "Silly me!" Sonic could hear her and quickly closed her bedroom door before hiding back in the closet. She did not hear it immediately, however, as she had found the following note:

Dear Amy,

I didn't know you were out when I arrived. I hope you enjoy the roses and soda I gave you.

Yours truly,

Sonic the Hedgehog

"How lovely!" she thought. Then she went upstairs to have her makeover for the day. As she entered the room she said her password to activate the Salon 4000: "I love you, Sonic, my one and only!" "Password accepted," it responded. "Welcome back, Miss Rose. Your makeover is complete."

Amy was confused. "What do you mean?" she asked. "I have one every day from you."

"You've already had one, Miss Rose," it said. "I cannot do another until tomorrow." Then it shut down.

"I wonder who could have snuck in here," she thought. "Wait a minute!" She turned around and saw…

"Sonic!" she gasped. "What have you been up to?!"

"I was hoping you were home," Sonic said nervously, "but your door was unlocked… and… I walked into your room and I activated your… your Salon 4000, and it gave me a makeover."

"Snooping as usual, I see!" snapped Amy.

"That's no good," retorted Sonic. "I didn't know you weren't home."

"Well now I am, Sonic – or should I say Sonia?" she snickered, looking at his sexy feminine physique. "Let's have a little fun, darling." And she took her camera out of her purse, photographing her boyfriend in so many sexy poses that she almost ran out of film.

Outside the window, Sonic saw Tails. "Dammit!" he thought. "I hope he mistakes me for someone else." But it was too late. Tails flew in just as Amy looked out, and he gasped at what he saw. "Amy!" he scolded. "You didn't!"

"Right you are, Tails. I didn't," Amy said calmly. "The Salon 4000 did." She then caressed his head and said, "Perhaps all three of us should have makeovers – and you, my lovely little fox, will be a sexy vixen with golden tresses. I love you, Sonic, my one and only!" "Miss Rose, you–"

"Silence!" Amy ordered. "I'll allow an exception for today – two, in fact. You've already done 'Miss Rose,' who happens to be my boyfriend Sonic the Hedgehog. Now I am the real 'Miss Rose' – Amy Rose, your owner – and I demand a makeover for both my friend, Miles 'Tails' Prower, and myself. _Rozumíš_?"

"Yes," answered the Salon 4000 sadly. Tails was first, getting the same treatment as Sonic – but instead of pigtails like Sonic he was given long golden ringlets and a large turquoise blue bow; his lingerie was in lavender instead of pink; and he was made to wear a white blouse and denim skirt.

"You two look like you could pass for twins," chortled Amy. Sonic felt mimsy as Amy got her hair styled in the vein of Sailor Moon. Her hair was still pink, but it was much longer; she had extensions added to it, just as she had forced for Tails. Then she took the matching outfit and jewelry with it. When she was finished her machine shut down.

"Oh dear," thought Sonic. "Amy found out about it. Now Tails knows. I suppose it'll be Rouge next." And just as he finished that thought, in swept the white bat, who nearly outgrabe at the sight she saw. "Oh, if it isn't Sailor Rose and her friends, Sonia the Hedgehog and Millie Prower," she laughed. "I suppose I'll get a makeover, too."

"Not in here," Amy giggled, still looking at the crossdressed hedgehog and fox in her beamish merriment. She showed Rouge the pictures of Sonic that she had taken. "How sweet and sexy can a guy like him get?" asked Rouge. "Sexy beyond definition," answered Amy. "Who's ready for the mall?" Rouge asked, but no answer came. "I suppose no news is good news, then," said Amy. "Let's go!"

At the mall, Rouge got a makeover by a professional stylist, a blonde girl named Melanie. She came out with pink nails; thick, bushy eyelashes; and long hair extensions that gave her the sexiest ponytail ever. Even Amy could have fallen for Rouge the Bat.

From there it was on to the Jewelry store. Amy made Sonic get his ears pierced and Tails endured the same fate. "Doesn't Tails look like a little sissy in that skirt?" asked Rouge. "Oh, yes," a nonchalant Amy smiled. "What about Sonic?" questioned Rouge. "Oh, yeah!" exclaimed Amy. "But in such sexy pants, who would care? Yoo-Hoo! Sexy boys! It's sweetie time!" Off they went, Sonic going at Amy's speed (quite slow, she noticed, for the fastest hedgehog on earth) instead of zipping by them all. But he almost did zip away from what he saw.

"Oh no! Not the Cutest Little Dress Store!" cried Sonic, unable to flee from them. "I don't want to be a little sissy girl!"

"You're either going in as a sissy or you'll be forced into submission as one!" snapped Rouge, wielding a leather whip in her right hand. "Oh, wow!" Amy shouted. "That dress would good on you, Tails! What do you think?" Tails was mortified – so mortified, in fact, that his fur went from yellow to white as he fainted.

When he woke up, he found himself in a little blue Alice in Wonderland dress – the same dress he was scared of, which Amy had just bought – and the four of them were all sitting in a café drinking tea and eating cupcakes. Sonic was now dressed in a Cinderella ball gown, Amy in her Sailor Moon outfit, and Rouge as a cowgirl – with the highest heels, the shortest shorts, and the sweetest plaid shirt – and still wielding her trusty whip.

"You are now my sweet little sissy, Sonia the Hedgehog," cooed Amy, "and along with your new little sissy friend, Millicent 'Tails' Prower, you must obey Mistresses Amy and Rouge." And from that day on, the Salon 4000 – now with a new password, "I love you, Sonia and Tails, my sweet little sissy girls!" – gave four makeovers every day – one each for Sonia, Tails, Amy, and Rouge – and the two new sissies obeyed their mistresses so well that they never got spanked. And they all enjoyed the soda over the sweet time they got to smell the roses.


End file.
